1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus using a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530 describes a printing apparatus that performing inkjet duplex printing on the front and back sides of a sheet, which is a long sheet wound into a roll.
The apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530 does not take into consideration error recovery in case printing is interrupted due to an error, such as jamming of a sheet being conveyed (hereinafter simply referred to as “jamming”). Therefore, when printing is interrupted, the user has to remove all of sheet left inside the apparatus and restart the printing from the beginning. That is, when jamming occurs, large amounts of printing sheets and ink are wasted.